The twenty-first century has been described as the century of “global urbanization”. Many people want to live in cities for a variety of reasons. Whether for employment, culture, convenience, excitement, or amusements, among many other reasons, people are finding that cities can provide many lifestyle choices and advantages. People often cite the benefits of living in cities. One frequently referenced reason for city dwelling is the presence of historic buildings. People love to look at the old buildings and often feel that it is the presence of the old buildings, rather than the shiny, tall, new, skyscrapers, that give their city its architectural character. Food is another often mentioned reason for city dwelling. People love to try different types of food for the taste sensations and the opportunity to learn more about other cultures. Restaurants in the cities offer cuisines that are authentic to many continents, countries, and regions of the world, or derive from them. One can easily find a French pastry for breakfast, Pad Thai for lunch, and chicken Katsu curry for dinner, possibly even within a short walk from one's apartment. People also love cities for the public parks. Commons, parks, and greenspaces, preferably located by or with a view of water, are the most popular. Lakes, rivers, and the ocean, all sate the desire to be near water. City dwellers also tend to list available transportation as a benefit of city living. Whether they use surface transportation, subways, ride share services, or Citi™ Bikes, city dwellers do not have to own a car or, if they so choose, even learn to drive.
A further benefit of city dwelling is the ubiquitous nature of information that is available. The Information Age has created an environment in which information is everywhere. From theater district plays, stock quotes, and locations of the night's best raves to text messages from one's mother, the information available surrounds us. Information can be created, stored, distributed, and consumed. People access and consume the information for a variety of personal and social purposes, a primary one reflecting the desire to feel connected. They want to have a sense of community and a sense of belonging. The information can enable those feelings and bonds. People interface with the information to view it, search for it, add to it, delete it, and question it, among other interactions. The information can convey data and knowledge. Data includes values assigned to various parameters such as a temperature equaling 75 degrees Fahrenheit and the sky being clear. Knowledge includes awareness of the data such as for the given temperature and sky conditions, the weather is lovely and comfortable. Information, when accurate, can reduce uncertainty. Each person who consumes information can decide the relevance, importance, value, and trustworthiness of the information, and can act accordingly.